


Watch Me (Wreck Me)

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fully inspired by Wonho's Vlive at the gym, M/M, Orgasm Control, Smut, Toys, bratty Hyungwon, lots of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon swore Hoseok was torturing him the moment he requested for a video call.In which Hoseok video chats with Hyungwon while working out, and Hyungwon finds it to be a bit too much for him.





	Watch Me (Wreck Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> This is for my friend, Toybox's birthday! I hope you like it!  
> And I await my journey to hell for this fic as well

“Hyung? Did you… Did you really have to work out _right now_?”

Hyungwon frowns, looks away, just a glance in the other direction.

A soft smile on Hoseok's lips as he finds the perfect spot to balance his phone on the machine. “I thought you liked when I work out?” he jokes leaning back as he works on his legs, trying to keep his breathing even to push himself harder.

“It's… distracting…” Hyungwon rolls on his back, staring up at his phone and just staring at Hoseok taking deep breaths to keep his breath even, his hair starting to soak in the sweat beginning to line his forehead, the way his body is moving and pushing himself, his eyes looking down to keep focus. Hyungwon can't look away. Can't tear his eyes away from the sight so perfect. His mouth falling open a little and his eyes widening ever so slightly to take it all in.

Then Hoseok looks up at his phone, at Hyungwon back home on his bed. The smirk, the fucking smirk that he does as he catches Hyungwon unable to even blink. “I knew you liked it.” Hyungwon has to look away finally, rolling on his side as the sight was too much to see right above him like that anyway.

“Would you prefer to see this?” Hoseok grabs his phone and aims it high, pointing the camera right at his legs working on the machine. It’s sudden, too sudden and Hyungwon twitches, has to force down a little sound in his throat that nearly slipped out, likely a gasp. Hyungwon was too unprepared for that and received too little warning beforehand, how is he supposed to survive it? He can see everything, Hoseok’s little white shorts hiding nothing and Hyungwon just can’t seem to look away. Either from the sight of his thighs working the machine and just looking as perfect and teasing as ever, or the far too obvious bulge in Hoseok’s shorts that have him swallowing the lump in his throat.

“You’re just being a fucking tease now.” There’s a groan that slips past his lips and Hyungwon sure as hell hopes he did well in hiding it as just a part of him being too tired for this when he pouts and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“Y’know,” Hoseok breathes in deep, setting his phone back on the machine so he can lean back and push himself and his limits, “if you’re that tired just go to sleep already.”

There’s a frown on his lips at that thought and even more so that Hoseok said it. He slips a hand under his head for extra comfort as he stares at Hoseok. “I wanna wait up for you, though.”

“Why? Miss me that much, baby boy?” there’s mockery in Hoseok’s voice, a smirk on his face to show it more, but still that bit of gentleness as well.

“No, I just don’t want to have to deal with waking in the middle of my sleep when you get home.” It’s a quick save, not a good one, but it’s a quick one that just leaves Hoseok snickering.  
Hyungwon’s cute. He is the cutest to Hoseok in just about everything he does and is. The way he gets shy, a sudden defensive mechanism activating the moment he begins to feel that heat rise to his cheek so much that Hoseok swears he sometimes just hear the cogs of that mechanism working together. The low hum and rumble of it starting up as Hyungwon throws back some kind of defensive and fights back or acts uninterested with his head hung low and the red on his cheeks bright. He plays with his sleeves or shirt as well when he’s shy, trying to keep his fingers busy. Hoseok always pushes through, though, knowing just how to break Hyungwon’s little defense and have him wrapped up in his arms and burying his face in his chest, taking in his scent and practically begging for more compliments and pets - gentle fingers through his hair.

He gets flustered easy, far too easy, and boy if Hoseok didn’t constantly use that to his advantage. Hoseok knows exactly how to tease him.

Despite all that though, that’s not to say Hyungwon isn’t needy. In fact, he’s sometimes- _most of the time_ too needy. He needs to be held, pet, kissed on the lips and forehead and cheek, all over. He needs to be cuddled and told goodnight.

He’s like a kitten. He’s Hoseok’s own little kitten to care for.

“You better not fall asleep on me then.” Hoseok pushes harder, beginning to pant.

 _Pant. He’s fucking panting now._ He’s pushing extra hard and his breaths are loud. Hyungwon can see the sweat dripping down from his forehead to his chin. He can see it. Hoseok is loud, out of breath, panting and, _fuck are those groans?_ Hyungwon is not handling this well.

“H-Hoseok…!” His breath catches in his throat as Hoseok looks down, leaned back, panting, groaning, sweating. He looks so…

Hyungwon swallows hard, quickly throwing a hand over his mouth to force the moan back down. It’s wrong, god Hoseok it’s so wrong. It’s not distracting anymore, it’s torturous.

He can see everything. The beads of sweat rolling down Hoseok’s temples, dripping off his chin, his mouth falling open into groans and the panting, it’s loud, teasing, and god Hyungwon can’t stop watching. Hoseok’s hair begins to cling to his forehead and all Hyungwon can think about no matter how much he fights it, as much he tries to look away and think of something else, find something to say to distract him from this absolutely perfect scene right on his phone, he just can’t help but picture himself between Hoseok’s legs, on his knees, one hand around Hoseok’s cock as his lips work around the head, and his other at Hoseok’s thigh, holding on for dear life as he runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair.

He’s can’t help it, he can’t imagine anything else. Every time he tries, he goes straight back to Hoseok pushing his head down to take in more of him.

Hyungwon rolls over onto his other side, suddenly unable to sit still and he’s holding back moans and the strong urge to just touch himself, palm himself nice and hard through his pants.

Then Hoseok looks back at him, steadying his breaths to speak. “You say I’m teasing, but what is that?”

He fights to find his voice, as uneven and weak and rough as it comes out, “What is what?”

“ _That_. The three buttons undone on your pajamas? You’re the one teasing here, exposing yourself like that, collarbones and neck and chest. You’re just wanting to get me back home to eat you right up, aren’t you?” There’s a smirk on his face and his voice is steady, but fuck does that not hide the obvious groan he lets out in the middle of talking.

Hyungwon twitches at the thought, loving it, rolling back over onto his side to keep himself moving. The sight is just getting worse, the thoughts worse as the images of Hoseok biting his shoulder, clawing at his back as he fucks him into the mattress become all too vivid for him to handle. “I-I just wanted to,” a pause, trailing off, swallowing hard, and suddenly hum; a moan with his mouth closed like a gentle hum and he can’t stop it.

“H-Hyungwon?” Hoseok doesn’t miss it, the little moan, quiet and low and a little adorable even. Hyungwon’s head drops, presses into the pillow and Hoseok can see the way his body tenses up.

Hyungwon just can’t fight it anymore, slipping a hand in his pants. It’s rather embarrassing how hard he got so quickly from just watching Hoseok work out. He can’t even believe that’s all it took: Hoseok working out during a video call and Hyungwon’s losing control, stroking himself in his pajama bottoms.

He presses his face into the bed to muffle his little moan as he runs his thumb over the head. God, how he wants Hoseok here with him right now. His hand drops to the side with his phone, allowing Hoseok to just see ceiling mostly, and Hyungwon’s shoulder. But he can still hear everything. He still hears every little moan that pushes right into Hyungwon’s pillow.

Hoseok panics almost immediately, eyes widening as he realises what’s happening, as he realises Hyungwon is touching himself. “H-Hyungwon! What are you doing?” he says in a whisper, a panicked whisper at that. He immediately stops the machine, leaning forward and hovering right over his phone so no one could look over his shoulder and see the sight on his phone.

“This is your fault.” Hyungwon rolls over onto his back, lifting his phone back up so Hoseok can so clearly see his hand rubbing himself in his pants, his lips parted in moans, and his face and hair already a mess so fast. Then he realises: Hyungwon’s loud. His moans no longer muffled, Hyungwon is loud. Turning his volume down for a moment, Hoseok curses in a panic as he jumps up from the machine and grabs his bag, hurrying over to a bench in the back of the gym to rest.

As he fishes for his earphones in his bag, Hoseok curses one last time, getting turned on a little too easily as he looks back at his phone to see Hyungwon’s head thrown back and his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, phone held high above him so Hoseok can see as much as possible. “Hyungwon, this is proof you’re such a fucking brat, I swear.”

“How?” Hyungwon breathes out, weak and shaky.

“Doing something like as revenge yet blaming me? Fucking brat.” Hoseok has to so strongly resist the urge to touch himself as he watches Hyungwon. He knows he could just end the call, turn his phone off and drive to Hyungwon’s place twenty miles faster than usual and just fuck Hyungwon senseless to teach him a lesson, but somehow, he likes the teasing, the torture, the urges, and just how risky this is.

“I’m your brat and you like it.” Hyungwon sits up quickly, pulling his hand away and dropping the phone on the bed. Back to just staring at the ceiling for Hoseok. He can hear shuffling, lots of moving and the bed shifting, too. Next thing he knows, Hyungwon is lifting the phone back up in front himself to show him on his knees, chest to the bed, naked and hand already reached between his legs and stroking himself fast.

 _The fucking sight of this_ , it nearly has Hoseok moaning already. He has to throw a hand over his mouth to stop himself. Hyungwon is such a fucking tease and he knows it, he knows all the ways to make Hoseok weak.

“Kitten, can you do something for me?’

Hyungwon hums his understanding, that he’s listening and waiting for Hoseok’s request, ready to comply like a good boy.

“Grab that pillow there,” he pauses to wait for Hyungwon to listen, but he never ends up having to explain further. Hyungwon pulls his hand away from his dick to grab the pillow, adjusting himself to slip it between his legs, cock rubbing against it. He knows what Hoseok wants right away. He bucks his hips, pressing his dick into the pillow more, shaking as he does so and practically mewling at the feeling.

Somehow it’s all too good. His hips rolling back and forth so he can rub his dick against the pillow, Hoseok telling him what to do again, Hoseok _watching_ him like this; it’s all so damn good. His drops onto the bed again, his arm shaky so much just trying to hold up the phone to show Hoseok everything. Part of it is torture too, but he loves knowing Hoseok is watching all of this, every little detail of how Hyungwon gets himself off like this.

Hoseok is still sweating from his work out, completely exhausted, he’s panting as well and it’s only getting worse as he watches Hyungwon.

“H-Hoseok! Fuck! It feels good, Hoseok.”

“Do you like playing with yourself? Getting yourself off like this?” Hoseok asks quietly. Thank god the music is loud and the sounds of all the machines is even louder.

“I… I like you watching me play with myself better.” Hyungwon rolls over onto his back again, little moans just pouring out. He switches to the outer camera to Hoseok, just to show Hoseok he wraps his hand around his cock tightly, giving himself a squeeze and biting back a moan.

Hoseok can’t handle this, he really can’t. The pre-cum dripping down Hyungwon’s cock like that, his hand giving several slow strokes and just creating a mess. “I like you ordering me around on how to play with myself as well,” Hyungwon adds, breathless and a fucking mess behind the camera.

“Then, be a good boy, and go into your drawer and pick out your favourite toy,” Hoseok demands, holding onto his phone tightly as he sees Hyungwon immediately start to shift around, hand pulling away so he can rummage through the drawer of his night stand. “This is your little reward, so pick your favourite.”

It doesn’t take long at all before Hyungwon gets back in position, the pink toy in his hand, round and not too small,with a hole at bottom, fitting well in one hand. Hoseok swallows hard as he knows just what Hyungwon has planned, and he needs to prepare himself to survive it. Hyungwon puts it over his length, groaning and opening his mouth wide as he can just feel the moan building up in his throat, sliding it down over his whole length, it stretching and squeezing and adjusting to his size in all the right way. It squeezes him so well.

Hoseok wants to smirk in satisfaction, having bought that very toy for Hyungwon and knowing he’d love it, but fucking hell the sight is just too much. It starts off slow as Hyungwon eases into the feeling of it, but that takes only seconds before he pumps his hand fast, stretching the toy over his length quickly and throwing his head back, shutting his eyes tight and moaning out to Hoseok loudly as it squeezes him tighter.

“Oh, my god,” is all Hoseok can manage to get out as he watches the sight. Hyungwon practically starts to fuck up into the toy to top it all right off nicely. His hands are shaking and holding the phone up to make sure Hoseok doesn’t miss a second of this is starting to become a bit too difficult.

Weak and shaking more and more with each second, Hyungwon is already starting to come undone. Toes curling with the pleasure and it’s all just becoming a bit too much for him now. “H-Hoseok! Ah, fuck!” he calls, voice breaking. He gives a few snaps of his wrist, twisting the round toy right over his dick as he continues to use it to stroke himself as well. The way it wraps around him, the way it squeezes him so damn perfectly like this; he’s not gonna last long.

“Hoseok… can I come, please?”

Already falling apart into a million pieces just watching this all play out, Hoseok is caught off guard when Hyungwon just has to go and ask for permission like that. It takes him a moment, wondering if he should tease or be nice, but it doesn’t take long to figure out at all. “Not yet, baby. I wanna watch this a little longer,” he continues to talk in a low whisper, only loud enough for Hyungwon to hear from the phone.

“Please! It feels so good, I need to come. I really, really need to come…” His breath catches in his throat for a moment before moan pushes out. He throws his head back, his pace getting uneven, his strokes messy and weak and there’s no rhythm to anything anymore and his mind is just racing.

Racing with thoughts and images of Hoseok, of Hoseok’s hand wrapped around his cock right now, stroking him, getting him off, his other hand in Hyungwon’s hair petting him softly. It’s all too perfect and Hyungwon is not going to last any longer.

“I… Can I _please_ come now? Please!” he begs, voice loud and holy fuck that just does it for Hoseok right there.

“You can come now, baby. God, you can come now.”

There’s a small moment when he swears he heard Hyungwon begin saying ‘thank you’ but it was immediately cut off as Hyungwon just starts pumping his hand faster, twisting the toy over himself more and more and giving a few squeezes himself as well to really make it intense.

And that’s all it takes.

That’s all it takes to have Hyungwon arching his back, quickly pulling the toy off and twisting two fingers over the head of his dick to push his limit - to have him coming and bucking his hips up once just as it spills down.

Hoseok just watches, knee shaking and hand covering his mouth, biting down just a bit to suppress whatever moan is trying to escape. Hyungwon lays there exhausted, worn completely, weak and messy, but manages to shakily switch the camera to the front, showing his face and the way his lips are parted and he’s panting and the arm thrown over his eyes in both exhaustion and just purely being suddenly so fucking shy about what he just did.

He started it blaming Hoseok, and he ran with it using that excuse as well. Now? Now he’s just too shy to even look at his phone to see Hoseok’s face watching him like this, after watching what he just did.

“Baby?” Hoseok calls softly, waiting a few seconds for Hyungwon to calm down from his orgasm, little moans and pants still pooling from his lips as his body continued to twitch for a minute. “Baby, I swear you are just so fucking perfect.”

“Are you… are you turned on?” Hyungwon asks quietly, finally peeking at Hoseok from between his fingers.

“That’s one simple way to put it,” Hoseok gives a short laugh before biting his lip, trying to calm himself down, too. “Stay there, kitten, I’m on my there in a minute.”

“What for?” Hyungwon is still so innocent, so pure, and it drives Hoseok insane.

“To show you how you can really put that toy to even better use, and a few others, too.”


End file.
